vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ovan
|-|Sealed = |-|Unsealed = |-|Corbenik = |-|True Tri-Edge = |-|Unison Skeith = Summary Ovan is the main antagonist of Vol. 1, Vol. 2 and the first half of Vol. 3, as well as the deuteragonist of Vol. 4 of the .hack//G.U. games, the Epitaph User of the Avatar Corbenik, The Rebirth, as well as the first AIDA-PC, his goal is to cure his sister Aina of the coma his AIDA «Tri-Edge» put her in, during the games he manipulates most events from the shadows, such as granting others the power of AIDA, for the purpose of making Haseo grow strong enough to defeat him and destroy AIDA «Tri-Edge», he eventually achieves this in activating The Rebirth, being content at the prospect of remaining permanently trapped in The World until Haseo frees him. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B, 2-B with Corbenik, At least 2-B with The Rebirth | At least 2-B Name: Ovan, Masato Indou Origin: .hack//G.U. Gender: Male Age: 25-26 Classification: Human, Steam Gunner, Epitaph User, AIDA-PC, Tri-Edge Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Healing, Resurrection, Power Nullification (via Seal, Banish, Beast Awakening and Rengeki), Mind Manipulation (via Charm and Confusion), Curse Manipulation (via Curse and Voodoo), Poison Manipulation (via Poison and Venom), Sleep Manipulation (via Sleep and Siesta), Life Manipulation (via Nil Theft, Nil Abduct), Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Paralysis Inducement (via Paralysis, Shackle and Rengeki), Durability Negation (via Nil Defile and Nil Encroach), Damage Reduction, Power Bestowal (Can grant others the power of AIDA), Transformation, True Flight, Death Manipulation (Attacks from Avatars are instantly lethal to normal PCs, in addition, Tri-Edge is capable of instantly killing normal PCs), Data Manipulation (via Data Drain and AIDA), Portal Creation (via Tri-Edge), Pocket Reality Manipulation (via Avatar Space), Time Manipulation (via Avatar Space), Forcefield Creation (via Corbenik), Summoning (Can create AIDA to protect, heal, empower himself and attack enemies), Possession (via AIDA), Energy Projection (via Corbenik), Reality Warping (via Data Drain), Information Manipulation (via Data Drain), Absorption (Those killed by Tri-Edge have their minds absorbed into Ovan's left arm), Invisibility (Avatars are invisible to normal people) Intangibility (Avatars cannot be interacted with by normal people), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm AIDA and other Avatars with Corbenik), Existence Erasure (via Data Drain and The Rebirth), Danmaku, Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Death Manipulation, Data Manipulation (Survived Skeith's Data Drain), Time Manipulation (All Epitaph users can move in Avatar Space while everything else is frozen), Possession (Can partially resist Tri-Edge's attempts to control him), Empathic Manipulation (Resisted the effects of the AIDA server), Existence Erasure (Survived being at the epicenter of the Rebirth, which erased all AIDA from existence) Attack Potency: Small City level (Comparable to Haseo), Multiverse level with Corbenik (Can damage Form 2 Skeith), At least Multiverse level with The Rebirth (The Rebirth reset the entire network, including The World and caused the creation of Cubia) | At least Multiverse level (Destroyed Abyssal Moralta, much stronger than before) Speed: Supersonic+ (Comparable to Haseo), Unknown with Corbenik Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small City Class, Multiversal with Corbenik | At least Multiversal Durability: At least Multiverse Level (Survived being at the epicenter of the Rebirth in base form) | At least Multiverse Level (Can take hits from Abyssal Moralta) Stamina: Very High, possibly Limitless with Corbenik Range: Tens of meters with Bayonets, higher with Magic and Items, Multiversal with Tri-Edge, Data Drain and Avatar Space. Standard Equipment: Items, various Bayonets | Twinstar Rift Intelligence: Genius (Capable of planning and manipulating the actions of others years in advance, most of the events of Vol 1. - Vol 3. happen due to Ovan's plan) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Corbenik: As an Epitaph User, Ovan has the ability to summon the Avatar Corbenik at will, doing so makes him invisible and intangible to any Non-Epitaph User, Non-AIDA PCs along with freezing time for those outside of Avatar Space. *'AIDA «Tri-Edge»' When in his Unsealed and True Tri-Edge forms, Ovan can use Tri-Edge to create portals or instantly kill his targets. * The Rebirth: Corbenik possesses the ability known as The Rebirth, which allows it to reset the entire network, as well as to erase a target being or type of being from existence. Using this ability will leave Ovan near death. * Data Drain: Corbenik charges up the cannon on its left arm and fires an attack that absorbs and destroys the target's data. * Avatar Space: A pocket reality that all Epitaph Users can freely enter, doing so freezes time for all those outside of it. *'Rengeki:' A technique that freezes the opponent in place, preventing them from using any abilities while Ovan attacks them. Weaknesses: Ovan is infected with AIDA «Tri-Edge», which will attempt to seize control of his body at random times, using The Rebirth leaves him nearly dead | None notable Key: Base | True Tri-Edge Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Air Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Curse Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Life Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Death Users Category:Data Users Category:Portal Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Time Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Possession Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Information Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Dot Hack Category:Weapon Masters Category:Earth Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2